All's Fair In Love And Piracy
by Sleepy Lotus
Summary: Norrington foolishly stands between Elizabeth and her freedom. In a struggle to save Jack and herself, Elizabeth Swann will take no prisoners.
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: Hola! In this fic, I imagine Elizabeth having gained her darker side a bit earlier than DMC, say, post COTBP. Norrington has practically forced her into engagement, and this fic focuses on exactly how vicious she would defend her freedom. Jack/Elizabeth, naturally, chaps! Read on!

Prologue

_Man has always engaged in pernicious acts of foolery: imperialism, murder, war, among others. Of all of them, by far the worst is love. _

_I dared to love a woman once. The most lovely creature I'd ever laid eyes on, and although several years her senior I vowed to make her my own one day. My ambition nearly brought the end of me. Not all treasures are so easily kept. _

_Swans are beautiful, are they not? But if one dares to go too close, one discovers the truth of their vicious nature. Threaten their freedom, and their great white wings will set upon a man like a storm, feet clawing for the eyes. _

_Pull up a chair, lad, and I'll tell you what happens to a man, when he dares love a Swann. _

Part I- Breaking Point

After being at sea, taking meals with pirates, I felt strangely out of place in the finely furnished dining room. To be quite honest, I felt strangely out of place on land. My feet felt a certain resentment towards the soil; it did not sway freely with the waves, as the deck of a ship.

A lush feast had been laid out before us, a celebration for two. I found myself dining at Commodore James Norrington's table; the man seemed miles away at the other end. Even at that distance, I could tell James suffered from a bit of nerves tonight. Although I knew it meant nothing, I still felt a slight surge of triumph curl in my gut. Little meek Miss Swann, causing the great Commodore twitch inside with her mere presence. Perhaps I suffered from delusions of grandeur, but one must pass the time with something.

We ate in silence, exchanging polite smiles across the void. My thoughts traveled to a man unable to eat so freely, a man who had saved my life. A man destined for the gallows tomorrow at noon. A pair of dark kohl-lined eyes that seemed as though they could bore through me, straight to my soul. _Peas in a pod, love. _Was it so? Could a lady of Port Royal's high society rub elbows so easily with a pirate? I could. I did. I reveled in the experience. I craved for the freedom once again.

My adventure on the sea left me scarred, not quite the same, a changed woman. I found myself craving many unladylike things. The sea breeze whipping through my hair, the handles of the helm worn smooth from years of loving use under my palms, a boy's costume allowing the free movement of my legs and the weight of a sabre at my hip. A deserted island all my own, a bonfire, a bottle of rum, and a pirate captain to share it with. Thinking of that little island lost amidst the clear blue waters unleashed a sensory memory upon me, so strong that my fork fell to my plate with an unrefined clatter. I hated it, that the thought of his calloused hands on my body could evoke such a reaction. Could leave behind such an ache in my bones, a demanding desire.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" asked James, regarding me curiously.

"Quite alright," I assured him, society smile plastered in place. "My hand just slipped, is all."

Something lingered in the Commodore's expression, alerting me he didn't quite believe my excuse. The past few days I'd sensed something in James never noticed before. There was a certain predatory alertness about him, subtle but undoubtedly present. Perhaps it was a quality never displayed when ashore, in times of peace and quiet, the only times I'd ever before been in his presence.

Of course it would take a certain viciousness to survive at sea, to command a fleet of ships, leading a flock of men who would pounce at the first sign of weakness. Jack flaunted this attribute unabashedly; James took me a bit more by surprise. It wasn't the first time this week. _We must go after Will, _I'd insisted. _He'll die if we don't. _I fought the urge to scream at the man, for I could see the thoughts of leaving an innocent boy behind to die at the hands of Barbossa's pirates circling behind his eyes. But we'd retreated to the side of the ship for a quiet exchange, not wanting to have a loud row in front of the crew. I was beginning to understand just how important it was for a ship captain to keep face. James turned those green eyes to me, calculating, sizing me up in a way. _I will go back for the boy, if I may make it a wedding present to you, Miss Swann. _I pressed my lips together, considering his offer amidst the urgency to return for Will running wild in my mind. How dare you, I thought to myself. It was trading one life for another, in a way. Marrying James Norrington wouldn't kill me immediately, but I feared it would be a stifling match. Amidst the fear coursing through my veins, I gripped the rail. _Very well._

Two words sealed my fate. James turned his proposal into a bargain, perhaps the most ungentlemanly act I'd ever witnessed him commit. I studied him across the table, the way he sat with perfect posture, neatly consuming his meal. For as long as I'd known the man, he always lived life exactly by the book. The perfect straight laced military man, nearly a machine. I began to wonder if there was anything left of a man who didn't live for rules, who still remembered answering only to himself. Had such a man ever existed, beneath that snow white wig? I found myself wanting to find out.

As this curiosity set in, a knavish plan began to weave into my thoughts. What would the Commodore do, were his fiancee to unsettle his center of gravity? Push his limits, remind him of freedom? It could very well be the ticket to my own, and maybe even Jack's. _Oh James, _I thought to myself. _I hope I don't break you. _

_**So, what do you think? I will unhesitantly hold the next chapter hostage until receiving a proper amount of reviews, so be a good reader and click the button... No skin off my nose, mates, **_**I ****_already know what happens next... Cheers!_**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**To my lovely reviewers, thank you so much! I cannot express how much I appreciate feedback:)**

Part II- A Challenge

I felt her gaze upon me, even before I lifted my eyes to meet her honeyed brown stare. We'd sat in silence for most of the meal, me racking my brains for a subject to discuss, and nervously dismissing all that came to mind. As much as I'd resolved to not mention our adventure just passed, it suddenly seemed my best option.

"It will be a relief to finally hang that filthy pirate tomorrow," I said casually, searching her expression for any sign of remorse. Just the thought of her spending time alone with that rapscallion Jack Sparrow ignited a fire of jealousy deep within me. I reflected back on the urge to slit the man naval to nose, after finding him in his first encounter with her, leaning over her half-naked body on the dock. The urge only grew stronger as time passed.

Darkness overtook Elizabeth's expression; she made no effort to hide it. "There's no pride to be found in hanging a good man, James." Her voice rang sharp through the space between us, cutting me internally.

I furrowed my brow at the attack. "Elizabeth, he's a pirate!"

Raising a delicate hand up from her lap, Elizabeth ticked the following reasons off on her fingers, digits stabbing the air. "He saved me from drowning, helped me escape from Barbossa, saved Will from a slit throat...he's a good man at heart. He just doesn't see the world the same way as the rest of us. It's not his nature to conform."

"Because he's a criminal," I muttered under my breath.

"Because it's a crime to be interesting," she muttered under hers, just loud enough for my ears to catch. She raised one of those sculpted eyebrows, looking to me again. "If you listened to your own conscience, instead of the law, I think you would agree with me, James. Laws can be wrong, you know."

"What would you have me do, Elizabeth?" I demanded, frustrated. "Set him free?"

Where I'd expected some form of retreat from her as I raised my voice, she simply met my challenge with a knowing smile. "If our British justice is so civilized, then why not a fair trial, instead of hanging him immediately?"

"A trial, for a known criminal?"

"Did _you _personally catch him committing a crime?" she argued. "I dare say, the first crime you condemned him for was saving me from a watery grave."

I shook my head. "Out of the question, my dear."

Elizabeth went quiet, though her eyes burned holes directly through me. _Fine work, James _I told myself. The only dialogue of the night, ending in a bitter argument.

Once quite sure we were both finished with our meals, I made a peace offering. "Would you care to accompany me outside?"

She nodded. We walked slowly across the wide veranda, enjoying the night air, the subtle fragrance of the flowers constantly in bloom in the tropical heat, and the silver moonlight guiding our way. "Since we are engaged, James, can I ask for an absolutely honest answer?" Her question caught me off guard, perhaps the sincerity therein.

"Of course," I answered, suddenly wary. Something about her kept me _en garde_ tonight, almost as though in some subtle, barely perceptible way, we were fencing with each other. Strangely, deep down, I found the challenge exciting.

"You _promise _to tell the truth?"

"I do."

"Do you love me?" I found myself confused by the question. Why else would I have asked her to marry me? Why else would I have so desperately fought for her agreement to become my wife?

"Most dearly, Elizabeth. How can you ask such a thing?"

"There are some who would find me to be a perfect prize wife. I was just wondering if you were one of them." She answered simply, but the words struck me like thrown stones. Had our fencing match escalated into a battle without me realizing it? Slowly, I was beginning to realize that perhaps I'd misjudged her, from the start. There was no doubt she was a fine lady, and yet there was a fierceness to her spirit I'd never encountered in any other. I wondered if she meant to toy with me, as a cat does a mouse?

"Are you trying to scare me off?" I asked with a small smile, studying my opponent. My fiancee.

She shrugged those slender shoulders; the moonlight caressed her skin bewitchingly, and my fingertips itched to do the same. "Just keeping you on your toes," she admitted. It was seemingly flippant, but I knew her far better than that.

Elizabeth looked out across the garden, out to the dark ocean. One could barely make out the breaking of the waves in the quiet of the night. Suddenly, I felt lost at sea, drifting away from her, although she stood at my side. Groping for some way to please her, I found myself saying, "I suppose it would be fair, to grant Sparrow a trial. Although I am reluctant to do so, he could be deported to England for a chance at justice."

She turned to me, and her smile illuminated the night. "Oh James, do you mean it?"

I swallowed reluctantly, but nodded. "Regrettably, yes."

Her slender fingers slipped into mine, squeezing them affectionately. "Now doesn't your conscience feel better, too?" she asked, stepping in closer. Against the cool night air, the line of warmth of her body threatened to burn my skin.

"Was my honor ever in question?" I enquired, mesmerized by her mouth that suddenly seemed to hover so close.

"No, James, I already knew you're a good man," she said softly. Unable to resist any longer, I cupped her cheek lightly, drawing her the last few inches into a gentle kiss. Elation coursed through my system as I felt her petal soft lips on mine, and the pleasant surprise of her tongue exploring just the outside of my bottom lip. It was that slick touch of tongue that undid me; I slid both hands into her hair, deepening the kiss into a soul searing affaire, something I'd wanted to do for quite some time. He small hands played over my chest, going to my neck, pulling me closer still. It was as one hand moved up, fingers sliding beneath my wig, that I pulled away, immediately moving to set it straight on my head once again.

She regarded me with surprised eyes, and a small smile, nearly a smirk, really. "I apologize, Commodore, I did not mean to ruffle your feathers." Raising one eyebrow, she retreated to a nearby door, into the drawing room. Fascinated, I watched her begin to fix her hair again, undoing the evidence of my exploring hands.

"I just...am not used to being without it," I explained, rather awkwardly. She made me feel vulnerable, more so than anyone ever had in quite a long time. It was an alien sensation.

"Forgive me then; I was only curious about the man beneath the mask."

"It's not a mask, it's a wig," I protested.

"It is a mask," she insisted. "Because whenever you wear it, you are the very picture of a proper British serviceman; it's easier to slip into their rules, than make your own. It's a mask you've worn for as long as I've known you."

Her words cut deep, once again. At that moment I realized I'd forgotten life before the wig; she was right, it was an easy code of rules to slip into. For the first time, I wondered what I would be like without them. The world seemed to spin for a moment, unsteady under my feet, and I itched as that moment to take off the wig, toss it to the floor, and kiss her again. _What are you doing to me, Elizabeth Swann? _

I approached her from behind, watching her in the mirror. "I'm not the only one who wears a mask, Elizabeth," I pointed out. "I simply don't know what to make of you tonight." Ducking down, I planted a gentle kiss on her neck. "I feel as though you perhaps know something about me that I don't. And that, my darling, is a frightening thing."

"Why?" she asked, leaning back against me. "Why is it such a crime to not be afraid of ourselves?"

"I don't know," I answered, meeting her intense gaze in the mirror. I studied the woman in my arms, this siren drawing me in with the sweetness of her voice. Was it all an illusion? Appearances can be deceiving, and at that moment I wondered if I'd underestimated her. Oversimplified her. Idealized her beauty on a pedestal. I wanted to pose the same question she'd ask me: _Do you really love me? _I found I had not the courage to hear the answer.

I faced down pirates and the wild frontier of the high seas without batting an eyelash, but this delicate woman caused the ground beneath my feet to shift, to sway listlessly, throwing me off balance. I was not a man who enjoyed spontaneity; I thrived on executing the well organized plan. But there was a challenge in her eyes tonight, a challenge to question all that I knew, a certain defiance that captivated me. It was almost as though without a word, her eyes asked, _do you accept? Do you dare? _

I dared.

As I leaned down to take her lips once again, I found myself thinking _What have you gotten yourself into, James Norrington? _

**a/n:** **So what has James gotten himself into? Review, and find out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**To my readers and reviewers: I love you dearly! Thanks for the support!**

Part III: Uncontrollable Beauty

_Back to the hangman's noose again, Jack. _

It wasn't exactly new. I would probably escape, as I always do. _Probably. _

"Leave us." A sharp voice down the corridor caught my attention; I peered out to see a hooded figure facing down the guard.

"But, Miss¾"

"Don't question me," she hissed. "I am the Governor's daughter and the Commodore's wife to be, do as I say." Although a more stalwart man wouldn't have relented to her arguments of rank, it was the tone of voice that threatened to eat a man alive without chewing. The guard retreated, perhaps to find someone better suited to wage war with the indomitable Miss Swann.

" 'Ello, luv," I drawled as she came to the bars. She pushed back the hood, revealing her golden locks and lovely face, catching my breath in my throat.

"I have some good news, Jack," she said quietly, slender fingers encircling the bars.

I looked around my dingy cell with a wry grin. "And what may that be, pray tell?"

"I've convinced Norrington to grant you a fair trial." My smile widened. It wasn't the trial itself that was useful; no judge in his right mind would set me free. It was the time bought that would prove most valuable.

"Clever girl. 'An just 'ow did you go about doing that?"

"I have my ways."

In other words, she was slowly wrapping the Commodore round her little finger. I had no doubt in her abilities.

"I cannot stay long, I just wanted..."

I went to the bars, understanding completely. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

The tears glittered in her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall. "I must go."

As much as I craved kissing her, even if it were through the bars, I knew it wouldn't be the best idea, were someone secretly watching. She pulled up her hood once again, and with all but her mouth cast in shadow, she mouthed the words _I love you _before retreating up the stairs.

With some new hope, I settled back down into my straw, fingers tingling with the memory of her skin under my hands on the island. Pride welled in my chest for Elizabeth; she was turning into a pirate, whether she realized or not. Norrington didn't stand a chance in the least; she was a force no man could stand against.

I'd experienced glimpses of her power in our adventure against Barbossa, on the island, flashes of uncontrollable beauty and ferocity that left my soul hungering for more pieces of her own. She was a dangerous meld of woman and child; with the zeal of the young she pursued her goals, and with the vicious tenacity and sharp intelligence of a woman she executed her plans of conquest.

Yes, I wanted her, and in a way feared her, and feared for her. When two souls as passionate as ours dared to love, all the fury and energy of a storm follows close behind. Thunder crashed in my heart, and I'd seen the lightning flash in her eyes. Even as I hungered for her in that dingy jail cell, I thought to myself, _Don't love me, Elizabeth Swann. It may not end well. _

**Wanna marry it? Wanna smash it up and burn it? Let me know what you think, all feed back is greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Part IV: Illusion of Innocence

Slowly, I began my seduction, taking control of the Commodore so perfectly he did not realize his loss. I knew it was a wicked thing, to play with a man's soul in such a way. However, he'd sealed his fate the moment he aimed to control my own, making such a desperate bargain for my hand in marriage in return for the life of Will Turner. For that there would be no mercy; my freedom is not a commodity, no matter what society may insist.

Night by night, I'd begun to flake away at the mask James wore. The military officer had begun to dissolve into the man he perhaps once was, before years of discipline hardened his exterior to stone. Though the transition took time, my victory came decidedly, all in one evening. Imagine my surprise when met at the door by a James who had forgone wig and uniform completely.

His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, such a lovely color of chestnut brown, much preferable to the rough stoicism of a powdered horsehair wig. In place of the perfectly pressed navy uniform he'd donned a deep blue brocade vest, richly embroidered, over a white cotton shirt. The transformation was nearly unbelievable, not just in appearance, but demeanor; he paid me a warm smile, perhaps the most at ease I'd ever witnessed the man. _Welcome, Elizabeth._

_Thank you, James_, I said, eyeing him curiously as I crossed the threshold.

Later that night we'd sat on the settee, discussing the trivial activities of the day. I mercilessly bored him with every small detail, speaking of only the things a proper lady is charged to care about. Perhaps I sounded like a lady, but my actions spoke otherwise. James watched me hungrily as I leaned back nonchalantly on the arm of the settee, décolletage shamelessly presented to draw his eye. It was my fingertips that undid him, tracing lightly in circles over his fingers, the back of his hands, and oh so slightly up his sleeve to graze his wrist. Unable to resist, James leaned over my body to kiss me, interrupting what ever mindless sentence blabbered past my lips.

James was not a difficult man to lose one's self in. His lips were soft, gentle, his chest and arms taut from years of sailing a ship; commanding had left his hands soft though; as James' touch reminded me of a lover I once knew, I found myself craving the callused palms of a certain pirate. No, James wasn't bad at all, but he lacked a certain fire that I found so utterly intoxicating in Jack. Perhaps it was pity that cooled my passion; I now knew that as much as I'd wanted to avoid it, my plans would break the Commodore's heart in two.

As his desire took hold of him, his hand traveled up my waist, moving to cup my breast. I gave no protest, but as soon as he realized the liberty he'd taken the hand shot away, and a very embarrassed James Norrington sat before me. _I apologize, Elizabeth, I..._

_Shhh_ I soothed, pulling him back to me. _I crave your touch, James_ I coaxed him, replacing his hand upon my breast. It did not take much to convince him; his need quickly took over once again, and it was not long before the Commodore swept me up off the settee and into his bedroom.

_I love you, Elizabeth_ he professed as our bodies sank down into the feather filled mattress, his weight pressing into me. Although my heart was far from the act, my body responded convincingly. I could just imagine the blood draining from my father's face, if he knew of the bare skinned night we shared out of wedlock. _Tell me you're mine_ pleaded James as he pressed inside me, as though in the back of his mind he knew he did not truly have me.

_I'm yours_ I lied, with little remorse, pretending that our physical love hurt me far more than what was truthful.

As we lay in the quiet, sweat cooling on our skin, his corded arms wrapped tightly around me. I could feel the tremors still shaking his body. _You've broken something inside me_ he confessed in a hushed voice, inhaling the scent of my hair deeply. _You have no idea what it's like to have always been at the beck and call of a higher power, and now to want to do your bidding. To crave it. You make me feel like a human being._

And that was the moment I knew the Commodore was absolutely mine.

_Let's get married soon, James_ I said innocently, pulling him closer still. _On a ship, out at sea_.

_As you wish, my love._

Putty in my hands.

**Feedback is golden! Please let me know what you think...thank guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Part 5: Fugitive

_"_Did you help him escape?"demanded James furiously, green eyes boring into me. We stood in a standoff in my father's drawing room; poor Governor Swann looked as though he might faint with shock from the accusation.

"How dare you accuse me?" I hissed in reply, jerking away from the hand of iron upon my elbow.

As I knew he would given time, Jack escaped from his cell, no doubt taking advantage of the unintelligence of Port Royal's finest guarding him. I did not lie this time; not really. Jack didn't need my help on this one.

"Tell me the truth, Elizabeth. I know of your fondness for the pirate. This is not a childish game."

"Commodore, surely there's been some misunderstanding," stuttered my father, trying to make peace between his daughter and future son-in-law. The last thing he wanted was to see us call off our engagement; he'd worked far too hard to see me married off to a fine man.

"If you please, Sir, I would like a moment of privacy with your daughter." James' tone left no room for argument, and my father fled the room, no doubt listening at the door.

Narrowing my eyes, I jabbed my finger at the Commodore. "Is that what you think?" I demanded, meeting his intense orbs with a glare of my own.

"Under the current circumstances, the fire here that drew the attention of all Port Royal seems most suspicious," he said coldly, referring to the fiasco that transpired in the courtyard last night.

"Prove it then, if you're so sure of my treachery. Where's your witness? Because if women are far too meek of heart to plan such things, much less execute them, I don't see how I possibly could have played a part." My tone turned acidic, and I felt as though I were almost channeling Jack, inventing my argument.

James took a deep breath through his nostrils, studying me carefully, searching for any signs of guilt. He would find none. "You sound like him," he said quietly, jealousy evident in the undercurrents of his voice.

"I learned a lot from the pirate," I admitted boldly. "But I did not free him. I should hope you would believe your fiancee."

James nodded, pushing away his anger, at least for the moment. It wouldn't be easy to explain, losing the pirate for a second time. "You should take some consolation, my dear," he said as he made to leave. "There aren't many women who I would think capable of doing such a thing."

As I watched his retreating form, I wondered faintly if perhaps James didn't underestimate me after all.

I went to the window, looking out over the town blankly. Perhaps I had not helped release the pirate last night, but I had received a visit from him. _Well, luv, are you coming with?_ he'd asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

Head fogged with sleep, I sat up deeply surprised to see Jack within my chamber. _Jack?_

_Captain Jack, if you please. _His fingers slid into my hair, drawing me into a lascivious lock of lips that left my heart and other areas aching for him. _Come with me _he urged again. As always, fascinated by him, I traced my fingers over his features, wanting to remember every curve. He sighed as the pads of my fingers lightly brushed over his eyelashes, eyelids fluttering shut and open again. His gaze traveled over me, lingering on the loose neckline of my nightgown. I wished we had time, I wished he could touch me where his eyes wandered, wanting to feel those clever hands upon me.

_How did you--_

_The Pearl awaits _he explained. I understood immediately; the rest of the crew had returned for him on that moonless night. I knew he had little time.

_It will be easier for you to escape by yourself tonight if I make a distraction here _I said, mind racing. When Jack's expression fell, I quickly explained, _But I have a different plan. _Gold glinted in the moonlight when he smiled, as I explained what I'd been working towards all along. He shook his head, still grinning.

_I pity the poor bastard who tries to tame you _he'd said with pride. _Luckily, I'm not him. _

After yet another kiss that left me trembling, Jack escaped out the window. _See you soon, luv, _he'd promised. Immediately after, I'd jumped from bed, intent on setting something on fire.

**Like or hate? Please let me know...reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
